


Rigging the Dice Just Right

by InTheShadows



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (as per usual), Alternate Universe - Mob, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Betrayal, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Difficult Decisions, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Meet-Ugly, Mob Boss Bucky Barnes, Morally Ambiguous Character, Obadiah Stane is a Dick, Prisoner Tony Stark, Ransom Notes, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Bucky finally receives the answer to his ransom note he goes to see his current favorite - and only - prisoner to tell him about it. He is sure that Tony Stark will bethrillednot to have to wait in suspense anymore. Although he doubts he will be very thrilled about what the answer actually is. The moment of truth is here. Time to decide what to do with his now supposedly useless prisoner. (For the record? Bucky thinks Stane is anidiot.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080815
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Rigging the Dice Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> For Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 C5/ransom note  
> Mob AU is one of my favorites, but you tend to usually see either Steve or Tony as the mob boss. More Mob Boss Bucky needs to exist. (Frankly more Mob AU in general is never a bad thing.)

Bucky walks down the stairs to the basement casually, as if he has not a worry in the world. None of his true emotions are showing on his face. Not here and now - that is a weakness that he cannot afford. At the bottom he reaches his destination - the cells. 

“And how is my favorite prisoner doing today?” he asks pleasantly. 

Said prisoner - the great Tony Stark himself - scowls up at him from where he is sitting on the ground. Of course he is, he has no other choice. Bucky has learned from all of his predecessors' mistakes. When one is kidnapping Tony Stark, one does not give the man  _ any _ kind of tools to work with. At all. Thus the only things in the cell are a deck of cards, a notebook - not a spiral bound, a box of crayons, a mattress - no box spring, a blanket - too thick to be torn by hand and a hole in the ground that serves as the toilet. The man himself is in nothing but his boxers and undershirt. Even those are not his own. 

He is also silent. 

Oh he didn’t start out that way. He had snarked and threatened and sassed as much as his reputation implied he would. Bucky has let him. He saw no harm in letting Stark run his mouth. In all honesty he found it rather entertaining to listen to. As long as Bucky never rose to the bait - and he never did - what harm could it do? 

All under his command are ordered to do the same. He has his most even tempered people on guard duty. No harm is to come to Stark - not until Bucky gives the order otherwise. So far he has not. The note he has in his hand might change that though. 

This kidnapping isn’t a personal one. Well - not much of a personal one. After all, James Winter, Boss of Manhattan rules with a firm hand and a cool head. Emotions make you sloppy and in this business sloppy can get you killed. Still he can’t deny some vindictive pleasure from this. That is secondary though. The purpose here is money, not revenge. 

He holds up the note for Stark to see. “It seems like your partner finally decided to answer us. Have to say I’m surprised it took him so long. Thought he’d be more in a hurry to get your pretty face back.”

Stark’s scowl increases. “Stark Industry has a strict no ransom policy.” 

“Ummhmm,” Bucky agrees, “I’m well aware of that doll and normally I’d agree with you. Some of your previous kidnappers were idiots. But I know better than to repeat their mistakes, don’t I?” 

Stark’s hand twitch as if it reach up and touch his chest - and the masses of scars there - before stilling it. 

Just the latest and greatest example of idiocy. Good riddance to the Ten Rings if they ever thought that plan would work. “However,” Bucky sharpens his smile, letting the danger show below the charm, “I’d have thought my latest threat would move Stane to make an exception. What good is an inventor, after all, without his hands?” 

Now Stark does react, jerking back and hugging his hands to himself. There is fear in his eyes before he manages to hide it. “You’re bluffing,” he accuses. His voice shakes. 

“Am I?” Bucky asks, “Would you like to hear his response? ‘Blind him too for all I care. Cut out his tongue, that is the only way to shut him up. I’m sure you’re sick of his mouth by now too. I’m not paying to get the brat back when you finally took him off my hands.’”

“You’re lying.” Stark is pale now, close to shaking, “Obie would never say that.” 

“No?” Bucky offers him the note through the bars, “See for yourself then.” 

Stark takes it, unable to do anything else. Bucky has positioned himself so that he cannot do anything else. His hands shake ever so slightly as he takes the paper before stepping back. As if Bucky might carry through with his threat right now. 

He stares at it intently, brows furrowed. 

Bucky lets him look in silence. He knows it is real after all. He knows that it is no bluff. He has done some proper research after receiving this. Obadiah Stane is well and truly done with Tony Stark. Personally Bucky can’t think of anything stupider - Stark is a genius after all - but what does he know? He’s just a simple mob boss, not CFO of a Fortune 500 Company. CFO in name, that is, practically CEO in truth. Maybe Stane is tired of having the work, but not the title to go with it. 

Still seems like a stupid decision to him. 

“He’s bluffing. Obie is bluffing,” Stark insists. His voice lacks conviction. 

Bucky simply stares at him. 

“He  _ is _ .” His skin is still far too pale to inspire confidence. 

“The way I see it, sweet heart, we have two choices here,” Bucky says as if he didn’t hear him. “I can go ahead and carry through with my threat.” Stark tenses again, “Or -” he pauses, letting the word hang in the air. The silence between them stretches out until it is almost unbearable - on Stark’s end anyways. Bucky is fine with it. 

“Or I join you? Build weapons for you?” It is Stark that breaks it, of course, with his best sneering questions, “Sorry  _ sweet heart _ , but I don’t negotiate with kidnappers either. Or haven’t you heard what happened to the last group that tried that?” 

“Tell me, do you know how I lost my arm?” Bucky asks, changing the subject completely. It may be a bit impulsive, but it is also something he had been considering for a while now. Stark’s reaction will be what seals his fate. That sounds like a fair enough decision to him. 

“How should I know that?” Stark snaps. 

“I was a soldier before I was honorably discharged,” Bucky answers calmly, “I joined the army when I was nineteen with the intention of going career. Poor boy from Manhattan with no other way up? Seemed like the best choice.” Plus there was Steve to consider, but Stark doesn’t need to know about that. “I became a sniper. I became one of the  _ best _ snipers - that is until a bomb exploded next to me and I was taken prisoner for the next five years.” Those years, that camp, changed him. Made him into the man he is today. 

“My heart bleeds,” Stark draws, knuckles white with tension. 

“Would you like to know the name of the bomb that blew my arm off?” 

“I can hardly handle the suspense,” he snaps in the same tone. 

The moment of truth. “Stark Industries.” 

“ _ No _ ,” Stark snaps immediately and venomously, no pause or hesitation to speak of, “Stark Industries does not consort with terrorists. You’re lying.” 

Bucky stares at Stark long and hard. Yes. Yes he is telling the truth. That doesn’t speak much for his attention to business, but it is better than the alternative. “My missing arm says otherwise, It was a Stark bomb.” 

“SI  _ does not consort with terrorists _ .” The words are repeated with even more venom and desperation. “Besides, how do you know they weren’t stolen instead? This wouldn’t be the first time supplies were hijacked.”

“Obviously someone does not agree with you. They were not simply stolen.” Again memory of that camp flashes through his mind. What he saw and what he heard. No, this is not a simple army screw up. 

Stark is shaken, clearly so, even as he does his best to hide it. An impressive feat for a civilian. Life in the limelight must be good for something. “So this is all for revenge? Did you even plan on actually freeing me if Obie  _ did _ pay?” 

“No,” he says to Stark’s disbelieving snort, “this is not for revenge. A bonus, perhaps, but not the main goal. I am not one to take revenge.” That has always been more of Steve’s department than his. Which is why Bucky had deliberately kept the two separated. No need to test Steve’s resolve needlessly. 

“Right.” That one word manages to convey all of Starks’ doubts and disbelief. Also impressive. 

Bucky continues to consider him. “Not revenge against you personally,” he amends, “I was a soldier. I know what good Stark Gear can do. Your body armour is phenomenal. Any weapon I ever used from your company was the best - and I dread the alternatives. Hammer Tech is shit.” He is amused to see Stark echo his grimace of disgust. 

“I am not here to condemn you for your creations. But innocent people are getting killed because someone in your company is dirty dealing. I’m a true gentleman at heart, so I thought I’d give you the chance to help clean that up.” 

Now it is Stark who stares at Bucky intently. “What would you have done if I  _ had _ known?” 

“Killed you myself to send a message,” he answers bluntly. He smiles sharply when Stark nods as if he expected that. “I am not a good man. I have never claimed to be.” Not after everything he has done since coming back home - or what he did in the name of his country. It would be stupid to even try and Bucky is not stupid. Or he tries not to be so. “But I also have my own code of conduct. So what do you say darling?” 

“You’re going to trust me that much?” Stark asks curiously. Seemingly idly.

“Oh sweet heart,” another sharp smile, “who said anything about trust?” 

Stark stares at him another long moment before nodding. “Deal.” He sticks out his hand for Bucky to shake. 

He does. “Deal.” 


End file.
